Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing system.
Description of Related Art
A substrate processing apparatus is used to apply a variety of processing to substrates such as semiconductor substrates, substrates for use in liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, optical discs, magnetic discs, magneto-optical discs, photomasks, and other substrates.
A substrate processing apparatus described in JP 2003-324139 A is arranged to be adjacent to an exposure device that is an external device. In the substrate processing apparatus, a plurality of processing that includes film formation processing is performed on a substrate before exposure processing, and a plurality of processing that includes development processing is performed on the substrate after the exposure processing.